Currently, demands of milk production from dairy animals are relatively high. To meet such demands, more accurate, efficient, and effective methods of determining the amount of fluid produced by dairy animals are needed. Fluid measuring devices such as milk flow meters determine the amount of milk produced from dairy animals. Generally, fluid measuring devices assist in monitoring whether the milking system, such as the hoses, vacuums, etc., are properly functioning and/or whether the dairy animal is producing a sufficient or adequate amount of milk.
The efficiency and effectiveness of conventional fluid measuring devices for measuring the amount of milk produced by dairy animals during milking may be less than ideal, resulting in incorrect or ineffective data. One conventional fluid measuring device requires multiple sensors to determine the amount of fluid flow. This conventional fluid measuring device determines the height of the milk flow at different sensors. However, fluid flow mechanics may change the shape of the fluid as it moves through a conduit or tube containing the sensors, which may affect the accuracy of the measurement. In addition, the inclusion of plural sensors increases the chance of equipment failure and/or additional maintenance.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.